A Millions Years Ago
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Courte OS sur comment se sent Lexa après les événements de Mont Weather, inspirée de la chanson Millions Years Ago - Adele


_OS se déroulant après le final de la saison 2 et inspirée de la chanson Millions Years Ago de Adèle_

 _Point de vue de Lexa_

* * *

Je me souviens d'un temps, quand j'étais plus jeune, où je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser. Je courrais après cette fillette entre les huttes de notre village, sans me douter que des années plus tard elle me serait arrachée.

Je me souviens d'un temps où j'avais le droit d'avoir peur et de courir me réfugier dans les bras de ma Nomon (1). Un temps où j'avais le droit de pleurer, un temps où j'avais le droit d'être faible.

Mais au fond de moi je savais que cette vie n'était pas la mienne, je savais que tout s'effondrerait un jour, c'était inévitable.

Et ce temps me semble si loin désormais, j'ai tellement changé pou devenir celle que mon peuple a besoin. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai faites et que je regrette, comme laisser Clarke sur cette montagne. Je regarde dans le miroir et je ne reconnais pas cette fille dont la peinture de guerre coule à cause de ses larmes. Cette fille qui se cache de ses émotions et qui choisit avec sa tête plutôt que son cœur. Je suis devenue Heda et j'en ai payé le prix, mon âme est ce prix et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.

Je regarde le ciel étoilé et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce vide, c'est comme si en une seconde j'avais tout perdu, mon cœur et mon esprit. Elle m'a apprit que la vie signifie plus que survivre mais j'ai gâché toutes mes chances. Et alors je me rends compte en me souvenant de tous ceux que j'ai perdu, mes parents, Costia, Anya, Gustus, Clarke, que je n'ai jamais était aussi forte que je le pensais. Ceux que j'aimais m'ont été arraché et tout ce que j'ai fais c'est rester là à regarder et pleurer pendant qu'ils disparaissaient un par un.

L'air semble quitter mes poumons tandis que je parcours TonDC, chaque endroit me rappel un peu d'elle et mon cœur se serre. J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais c'est impossible, elle était tout pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer la revoir, de rêver à ce que ce serait de vivre, vivre avec elle. Mais je sais qu'à cet instant elle doit me haïr, tout autant que je me hais.

Le poids sur ma poitrine ne disparaît pas et chaque jour devient plus dur. J'ai passé ces dernières années à survivre et même cela je n'y arrive plus. Chaque nuit son visage me hante, je perds peu à peu le sommeil tout comme l'appétit. Je peux voir dans le regard inquiet de Indra que je suis en train de me détruire. Et peut-être que c'est tout ce que je mérites pour le mal que j'ai fait.

L'hiver arrive et mon cœur est de plus en plus froid, il est en train de se briser. Mon corps devient aussi faible que mon esprit. Elle me manque, mes parents me manque, le temps où tout était facile me manque.

Dans le milieu de la nuit je me glisse en dehors du camp sur mon cheval et je ne regarde pas en arrière, peut-être que ce sera une autre des mes décisions que je regretterais. Je voyage jusqu'au Camp Jaha et je m'arrête sur une colline qui le surplombe. Je m'allonge dans la neige fraîche et je regarde le ciel où le soleil est en train de se lever. Le froid engourdi peu à peu mes sens et je me laisse porter par cette vague d'insouciance. Je me prends à rêver de ce temps où je jouer dans la neige avec les autres enfants. Ce temps passé à danser autour du feu.

Et puis je sens la chaluer à côté de moi, des bras me soulever du sol gelé et une voix douce me murmurer que je suis une idiote. J'entraperçoit un éclair de cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus azurs, je sais que je suis en sécurité.

Pendant que je suis inconsciente je rêve du temps d'avant que le poids de Heda me pèse.

Quand je me réveille des jours plus tard, elle est là à mon chevet, j'essaie de penser à des choses à dire mais quoi dire à la personne qu'on a trahi. Je la regarde et je sais que le chemin va être long avant qu'elle ne m'offre à nouveau la possibilité d'apprendre à vivre.

Et même des années plus tard quand le poids est moins lourd sur ma poitrine et que je sais à présent vivre. Même alors qu'elle est avec moi, qu'elle m'aime au lieu de me haïr, parfois je repense encore à ce temps où tout était plus simple, où la vie était une fête.

Mais c'était il y a un millions d'années.

* * *

 _Avis ?_

(1) Nomon : mère


End file.
